Circuitry
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: As she gazed upon the metal being, she should've known that life wouldn't be content to leave her alone. Kagome also should've known that no good would come from arguing with a car. A Sideswipe/Kagome/Thundercracker love triangle -Discontinued-


Title: Velveteen  
Genre: Sci-fi/Romance/Adventure/Humor  
Rating: T for Technologically stunted  
Summary: Kagome should've known that nothing good would come out of arguing with a car.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the errors in spelling and grammar!

Now, please read and hopefully enjoy!

* * *

Seven-Five-Three  
_Tokyo, 92'_

* * *

Seven-year-old Higurashi Kagome couldn't blink her eyes. Large sapphire orbs sparkled in awe as she gazed up at her father into his identical eyes. He leaned forward and pulled her into a hug, not caring about the crimson kimono laced with golden dragons being wrinkled. Her giggles told him that she didn't care either. She buried her face into his uniformed shoulder; she loved the smell of his uniform and the patterns. It was a camouflage color of various greens with black to match their landscapes. She placed her feet upon his hard black boots to gain leverage in her hug.

"Daddy," Kagome cooed: "...mommy said you wouldn't make it."

His deep rumbles vibrated through his chest to her. That was the difference between her parents; her mother was calm and reserved while her father was simply free.

"I wouldn't miss my little girl turning seven!"

She smiled as he pulled out of her hug and lifted her onto his shoulder. Her father served Japan's military; he wore the white band with a red dot as a symbol of their land's flag with pride across his arm. Kagome didn't care about messing up perfect short black hair as she wrapped an arm around him.

"Where shall we go to pray Kagome?" Father questioned as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

It was Shichigosan; a holiday to go to shrines and pray for children's health. She knew she would get candy today, but she only cared that her father would be with her today. Her eyes strayed to the Higurashi Shrine where they lived and she frowned. Parents lined the steps with their own children.

"Would you like to go to the Kairakuen Garden?" He slyly mused.

Kagome bit her lower lip and quickly nodded her head, candy wasn't that important when she could spend time with her father. He hummed as he turned away from the shrine unaware that he had already told his wife the plans of his little trip with his daughter. She hummed with him even as he safely buckled her into the backseat of the military vehicle he drove when in uniform.

"No more falling rocks?" Kagome questioned as her eyes looked to the sky and he sat in the driver seat to begin their journey.

"Falling rocks?" He questioned with an arched brow,

Kagome nodded and twisted her fingers together as she replied, "From the sky."

His eyes widened in realization and he assured, "No more falling rocks."

Kagome happily looked out the window missing her father's slightly concerned features. It was true that there were falling rocks; reports from the all over the world were talking about the meteors that had landed upon Earth. The United States had even set up a special unit to access the situation. He didn't know much about Sector Seven, but he knew that his country was organizing their own group. He wasn't going to put much merit in Division Nine even though he had been requested to join.

'Aliens,' he banefully thought. His sapphire eyes shifted to the ever blue sky. 'There couldn't be something so odd.'

He was praying that the Americans were being paranoid again.

"Daddy!" Kagome sang. "We're here!"

He blinked and sure enough they were had arrived at the gardens. There would be no plum blossoms but it would make Kagome happy to merely be here. She was already out of the seatbelt and opening the door. He quickly got out of the jeep and pulled Kagome into his arms. Her tiny finger eagerly pointed in the direction she wanted to go.

He carried her in his arms along the gravel path to their favorite area. Kagome happily called out random flower names as she pointed. Gravel crunched under his feet and his eyebrow furrowed. Kagome didn't notice the sound, but he did. His eyes, he couldn't explain why, rolled up toward the sky. He cursed when he saw the meteor feet from them. He dropped to the ground, pulling a screaming Kagome under him as the giant space junk flew over them and crashed. The ground shook with the impact and he held his daughter close to him as she cried out in shock.

Eyes snapping open, he got up and held Kagome tightly as he got to his feet. He thanked his father for the martial arts training and allowing him to join the police force. It was those old instincts along with the need to protect his daughter that had him surveying the damage not standing in confusion like a citizen. He pulled Kagome to him and fully got to the feet. His ears began to ring and Kagome squirmed in discomfort at the sound. It sounded like metal was sliding against metal and finally, a thin clawed hand made of nothing but black metal grabbed at the edge of the crater.

"Monster!" Kagome cried out as she gripped him tighter.

He tried to calm her down as he took a step backwards. There was no way he going to run around that thing to get to the car; they were trapped in the garden. His eyes widened in fear when he saw the thing rise out of the creator, it was a fluid movement of towering, black smoking metal. Crimson eyes focused upon him and he tightly gripped his daughter as his eyes narrowed. There was no way he could fight such a creature and he wouldn't try to with his daughter here.

Swiftly, he turned on his heel and took off running into the garden. The thing that he was leaving behind sounded like a squeaky door opening as it fully rose. He didn't know why it would give chase, but he was determined to get his daughter away from this danger.

"Keep quiet," he softly urged as he ran. Her hands clutched his shoulders in response.

He was very proud of his daughter as she gave a few final sniffles and then went quiet. Changing his path, he ran towards the bamboo groves hoping that he could find safety there. Even if this thing saw in color it wouldn't see them in the grove. The land was dry, but the bamboo varied in shades of green and beige. He went deeper into the grove until he was positive that he was hidden from sight. Setting his daughter down he mentally sighed. Her tiny hands gripped his uniformed jacket as her eyes watered.

"We're going to play hide-and-seek Kagome," he softly and quickly spoke. He took his jacket off and covered her with it. Her pale and tear-stained face was the only thing showing in the jacket. "I need you to keep quiet and stay hidden no matter what."

"But-"

"No Kagome, I am your father and you will listen to me," he sternly urged.

She gave a firm nod and his features softened. Kagome placed a tiny hand upon the larger hand that cradled her face. He kissed her forehead and then remained crouched as he moved away from her. Her sapphire orbs remained fixed on as he moved further through the grove. She heard the thing in the distance, its giant form standing and searching. Its eyes landed upon her and she tensed. Her father's voice filled the area and its gaze snapped her left. The thing went after her father.

Her eyes widened in fear, but she bit her lip and remained silent. Instead, she studied the being that was advancing on her father. It was skeletal in its giant height, but there was something odd about it. It had wings much like a plane upon its back in the same black color. She saw a weird face engraved in the back of the wings. And now she noticed something, it was like the head had a helmet upon it. Her father's grunt broke her from her trance and she saw him in the creature's grip. The sound of wheels squealing also caught her attention and she saw the military gathering. A weird sound came from the alien as it stared hard at her father.

_Where is the power source? _

Her father glared and only winced as its grip tightened.

"The girl," it spoke, its voice low and gravelly.

"Not my daughter," her father growled back.

_Foolish dirt monkey._

Kagome watched as the military opened fire. Flashes of white with the sounds of explosions filled the air. She covered her ears as she watched the thing look annoyed. Engines upon its back flared to life and it jumped into the air. A careless glance at her father and she watched as it merely opened its hand. She couldn't hear him hit the ground, but the moment he landed she felt her stomach crawl into her throat as she swayed.

Her world went black and when she woke up, they assured her family that her father had passed away in an auto accident.

* * *

_L.A. California  
2009_

* * *

_The Shikon Miko  
Book 1  
Chapter 1_

_The Miko of Edo; Kagome calmly stood upon the ledge that overlooked the forest, the forest that was once home to her love. It seemed like from the moment they had met; fate had been determined to tear them apart. She had a feeling that fate was still after them. She was naïve back then, naïve to believe that evil known as Naraku had died when she had purified the Shikon no Tama. Such a feat had earned her the title, Shikon Miko._

_Her sapphire eyes softened, glistened with tears as she sighed. A cool breeze brushed her long raven hair back and she was grateful for the red ribbon that held it in place. The garbs of a Miko easily protected her skin from the elements._

_Birds crowed in the distance a small cloud of them left the trees. Her eyes narrowed as the harsh energy of youki brushed against her aura._

_"Do you feel that?"_

_Kagome allowed a smile to grace her face as she smiled at her beloved, Inuyasha. The hanyou hadn't aged a day. He still had the same long silver hair and defining golden eyes, not omitting the dog ears atop his head. He smiled at her, a fang poking out. Inuyasha protectively stood beside her and she smiled at his comforting presence._

_"It feels like Naraku," Kagome softly murmured._

_"Bastard's dead," Inuyasha growled._

_Kagome softly glared at him, but returned her gaze to the forest._

_"It's already been a year Kagome," Inuyasha assured as he gently took her tensed hand._

_It had been a three year journey and four years since Naraku had been defeated, four peaceful years together watching their companions and friends start families._

_"I've been thinking," Inuyasha mused drawing her from her thoughts. He reached into the red robes of his outfit and withdrew his fisted hand. Biting his lower lip, he thrust his fist at her. Kagome jumped, but held her hands open. He dropped the item into her hand while still looking away._

_"If you say no…well then…feh."_

_Kagome's lips stretched across her face as she gazed at the ring. The band was ivory, probably made from bone, but the stone was a small diamond. Kagome silently stared at the ring, before slipping it onto her left ring finger._

_"Well?" Inuyasha snapped, his voice was betrayed by the nervousness he felt._

_"Inuyasha, I…"_

_Her voice died as blood speckled upon her face. Large sapphire orbs glistened with shock as she stared at the spike protruding from his heart…_

"Whatcha' yer readin' there Swipes?"

Sideswipe jerked off the chair, his metallic body hitting the floor as he cursed. Desperately he scrambled to his knees and cursed his wheeled feet. His hand hit the control panel causing the screen he was staring at to go black. He exhaled and slightly relaxed, but then turned his blue optics to the dark chrome mech leaning in the doorway, a smirk across his lips and optics shining despite being hidden by that single black visor.

"Aren't you supposed to be on patrol Jazz?" Sideswipe sharply questioned as he raised a metallic ridge.

It was a horrible thought, but he sometimes wished at times that Jazz would've stayed disassembled. Unfortunately, his spark chamber was intact and Ratchet after a few tries could finally reactivate the mech.

"Jus' got finished," the mech replied. "So, what yer readin'?"

"Reports," Sideswipe gritted out as he got back to his feet and righted his chair.

There was no way he would allow Jazz to discover the truth. The mech loved to talk and within seconds, every person and mech on base would know about his slight obsession.

"Didn' look like reports," Jazz slyly mused as moved around the room.

"Detailed maps," Sideswipe grunted out as he sat back down.

He knew that he shouldn't have been reading the book online, it was the first book of the second series. Sideswipe had originally read _Inuyasha_, but _The Shikon Miko_ had been released and continued the events after the defeat of Naraku and the purifying of the Shikon no Tama. The moment he discovered _Inuyasha_ he had been hooked. The action, the drama, the plot, and finally the romance, the romance had caught his attention. Romance was not something that was always found in times of war.

'What I wouldn't do for a women like that Miko,' Sideswipe thought with a perverted grin.

"Maps o' what?" Jazz purred. Judging by the mech's look, it wasn't anything business.

'Slag,' Sideswipe thought as he tensed.

The chrome mech leaned against the console with a wide smile. Sideswipe knew he couldn't hide anything from the specialist's optics. He was a mech programmed and trained to observe detail. Sideswipe began to wonder if he could lie his way out of this. What could be worse than getting caught reading an Earth fantasy-romance novel?

"I'm just curious," Sideswipe admitted, doing his best to look sheepish

"Bout?" Jazz questioned.

Sideswipe briefly looked away; he couldn't believe he was going to do this.

"About the females of this planet," he admitted with a shy grin.

Jazz chuckled as he smirked, "Guess we should go on patrol."

Damn, he really wanted to finish the first chapter.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi stepped off the bus and next to the sign that proclaimed her in the small town of Tranquility, CA. She raised her hands and laughed.

"Free!" Kagome happily sang.

As the bus passed her; she noticed the odd looks the passengers gave her. She stuck her tongue out at them, and smirked as they vanished down the road. It had been exactly one year since the well had sent her back to her time and sealed. A year since she had been forced to leave her friends behind. Within that year, she had sealed herself in her room and written down all her adventures to the very end. It didn't take long to find a publisher and get a contract, but eventually, the first series had ended after turning them into novels.

Her expression darkened; then she had started the second part of the adventure. Kagome blinked and looked down the block to her left. She had come to America to escape the past and rewrite it, not dwell on things that couldn't be changed. She was in America to get away, start over, and finish her book series. She spotted the address a few house down and she picked up her luggage and slowly walked down the sidewalk.

It was a small complex of four apartments that she had been able to afford with the money from her father's funds and her own book sales. The building was red brick with white window trim. The building had separate entrances, two on the bottom and two separate staircases that led to the other doors. Kagome knocked on the bottom door to the left and patiently waited.

The door swung open and she was surprised to see and elderly woman swing the door open. She had to be four foot with seven inches. The glasses she wore covered her entire face and her hair was a platinum gray. Her face was aged with wrinkles, but she genuinely smiled.

"You must be Miss Kagome Higurashi!" The old woman excitedly chattered as she gave a bow in her blue floral dress.

"Mrs. Davis, the owner of this building?" Kagome questioned.

"Oh yes!" She excitedly exclaimed. "I've arranged the apartment above my own for you."

The old woman handed her a silver key and slowly pointed above her. Kagome followed her finger and could see through the wooden planks the white door that led to her residence. She explained that utilities were included with the monthly rent and there was a small dumpster around the back.

"I know how the kids around here are, but…"

Kagome bowed deeply and stated, "I will treat your complex like my grandfather's shrine."

"You're so sweet," Mrs. Davis cooed. The woman didn't realize that Kagome had actually come from a shrine.

Kagome gratefully smiled and moved around to the steps. She understood that American housing was different than Japanese. As she slid the key into the single lock she and twisted she was surprised when she opened the door. Taking off her shoes at the door she left them outside as her feet touched white tile that was surrounded by beige carpeting. She quickly moved inside astonished at the room. Her eyes darted to the kitchen that seemed to be its own room. Excitement raced through her veins as she quickly moved through the living room and down a small hall.

'No public bathroom!' she mentally cheered.

She gasped at the size of the single bedroom.

"What should I do with all this room?" Kagome softly muttered.

Americans were lucky, she mused with a smile.

* * *

Sideswipe groaned as he followed behind Jazz. He couldn't believe..well he could believe it. Jazz was determined to get him introduced to Earth life or at least acquainted with it. The former first lieutenant had plenty of time on his hands. He had stepped down from lieutenant when Prowl had arrived and had chosen his original occupation of Saboteur. He preferred on the fly improvising over strategic planning. It didn't mean he couldn't plan, it just meant he was addicted to thrill.

'_I prefer to check out the organics alone.'_

Sideswipe sent over their frequencies. Jazz scoffed, the mech was too uptight in his opinion. Sure, he caused trouble, was a bit blunt, and rude, but his personality had been lost at the separation of his twin.

'Sunstreaker,' Jazz thought. 'A mech I could do without.'

Sunstreaker was a bit glitched in the processor. Sociopathic with an anger issues was how Prowl described Sideswipe's twin. It was how everyone described him.

_'Jus' relax and enjoy the ride,'_ Jazz urged.

They pulled into a random parking lot and sat for a moment. Sideswipe let his sensors wander while wishing he could get back to his book.

'If Sunstreaker knew about my reading he'd never let me live it down,' Sideswipe thought with a sigh. He was upset at the lack of readind and at the thought of his twin teasing him about such habits. He wouldn't even be forgiven even if it was out of boredom.

The lack of Decepticon activity had left all Autobots bored.

_'I'm not bored.'_

_'Don't hack my signal!' _Sideswipe hissed.

The chrome Pontiac Solstice laughed, causing his altmode to bounce on his tires.

Trying to ignore the invasion of privacy, he once again let his sensors out. He wished he could just transform and lounge about, but the government kept covering them up.

'Stupid cover ups sound like bad movies,' Sideswipe thought.

They had actually announced that the battle in the desert was simple filming for a movie, the same excuse they used for the battle in L.A.

Jazz's engine purred and Sideswipe realized that the mech had found something interesting. Sideswipe focused on what Jazz had targeted and froze. The female organic was dressed in a maroon skirt with a plain white shirt and feet in black sneakers. Her hair was long raven color that reached her lower back, her skin slightly pale. Instantly, the image of the Miko described in the books came to his mind. Jazz said something crude snapping Sideswipe from the images.

_'We're not compatible, ya' recycle bin,' _Sideswipe sneered.

_'If we were…damn! I'd like to put my…'_

Sideswipe broke communication. He really didn't need such images of Jazz in his mind. He shuddered causing the object of Jazz's crude thoughts to pause in step and stare. The silver corvette mentally cursed and went ridged as large sapphire orbs focused on him with narrowed pupils. His sensors showed that her heartbeat slowed. She stared for a few more moment and something strange happened. His sensors flickered and then went out. Her eyes narrowed even more and she quickly weaved into the crowd upon the sidewalk.

_'What the frag was that?' _Jazz questioned, losing his modern language.

Sideswipe shrugged in his altmode. It hadn't hurt him, but it intrigued him. Another signature similar to the humans appeared upon their monitor, but the temperature was wrong.

_'I'm going to follow it,'_ Sideswipe announced.

It was following the girl.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi excitedly moved from sneakered covered foot to the other as she stood at the metal cart of a food vendor. She had heard of hot dogs, but had never had an American dog. The man assured her that most got a pickle, onion, and mustard before he handed her the dog. She pulled out a bill and traded him the currency for the food. The man muttered something about her change, but she smiled and walked away. Kagome eyed the various people walking down the streets and their fashions as she bit into the hotdog.

'Such a weird combination, but good,' Kagome thought as she chewed.

As she savored her food she wondered what type of furniture she would be buying later on. Kagome finished her hotdog and tossed the wrapper in the nearest bin. She figured it would be best to explore the small town of Tranquility and find stores she liked. Kagome happily moved down the sidewalk, weaving through the people with her short structure. She paused in step and came to a halt; it felt like she was being watched. Her eyes looked about the buildings before she turned her gaze to the parking lot across the street. Her eyes focused upon the chrome corvette and the silver Pontiac Solstice. The windows were tinted, but something in her gut told her that the cars were empty. Eyes narrowing, she felt something pass over her. Her miko ki lashed out in response and she quickly turned and got lost in the crowd of people.

'I did not come to America to deal with weirdness again,' Kagome thought as she moved down an alley.

A soft curse escaped her lips as she moved through the alley, she felt youki. It was faint, almost like it was close to fading. Never did she imagine youkai in America, but she supposed some of their legends had to spark from somewhere. A soft hiss followed her and she began to jog. The alley ended and she spotted a construction site that appeared unoccupied. Kagome made a dash for the site, the last thing she needed was to be seen shooting off energy.

She squeezed through a hole in the metal fence and jogged toward the structure of a withered warehouse. She picked up the nearest piece of metal and turned toward the way she entered. The hiss grew louder and she gripped the metal pipe in her hands as she watched the shadow grow nearer.

'Come on,' Kagome mentally urged. She just wanted to get back to life.

The youkai was a small goblin creature of gray with a single eye. She honestly couldn't imagine where such a creature would've come from. Kagome frowned as she channeled her power into the metal pipe, she wasn't going to mess around and ruin her life. Kagome took off in a sprint; she swiped at the creature as if using a sword. She stopped and turned around to watch the creature disintegrate. She let the pipe fall from her hands as she scoffed and exited the warehouse.

Kagome hadn't realize she had been observed.

* * *

Author's Note: Please Read

Edited as of 6/27/11

1) The first part of the story is a ploy on a Kagome and her dad's past, thought I could nicely work in Transformers here  
2) What Sideswipe is reading is giving insight to what happened after the Inuyasha Manga, there will be spoilers for the manga...so reader's beware!  
3) Seven-Five-Three is a Japanese Children's festival, not really a holiday, but still celebrated  
4) I claim to know nothing about the Japanese culture or military!  
5) I've set up this story with the intention of having an option for a Decepticon pairing (Notice my favorite Decepticons are the Seekers(Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp) and having an Autobot pairing.  
6) I don't believe I will be attempting to turn Kagome into a mech (maybe, I'm not sure)  
7) As the story progresses and characters get introduced, I will leave the option open for a Mech Kagome and a voting for pairings, but not quite yet, I will do it by poll!  
8) This will be a mix of G1 and movie universes for Transformers! Inuyasha will be mostly based off the Manga, maybe a few references to the movies.

Thanks for reading!

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please leave a review?


End file.
